


New Horizons

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Smut, lactation play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an experiment to see what's the kinkiest shit I can write. Now i've written this I am now on a mission to write something even kinkier.</p><p>features Ganondorf tying Zelda up and teaching her the joys of lactation play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizons

Zelda wandered into her bedchambers whilst stifling a yawn. The twins had been especially hard to get to sleep tonight; it had taken her and the nurses combined forces to get the five-month-olds to bed. A moment later, she stopped dead, her gaze caught by the intricate array of black rope hanging from the canopy. Her brow furrowed slightly. _What on earth…?_

Moving closer, she reached out and touched the rope. It was fairly soft and slender, yet certainly firm and unyielding. Tilting her head, she explored the layout of the ropes – they seemed to be arranged in some kind of pattern, with intricate knots binding each piece to the next. Feeling more and more intrigued by the moment, Zelda climbed up to kneel on her bed, letting the rope slide through her fingers. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out what it was for, so she straightened up and began to unhook it from the canopy. Before she could, however, the sight of a small tray on the bedside table arrested her eye. The tray was nothing remarkable, but its contents sent confusion then heat swirling through her stomach.

The contents of the tray were arranged with razor like precision, and consisted of a small knife, a length of silk, a feather, a small bowl of water, a paintbrush, and a vial of oil. It was the last item in this collection of seemingly random things that made her cheeks heat; it was the same oil that Ganondorf sometimes used for lubrication with her during their nightly activities. That meant _he’d_ put these things here; he very clearly wanted to play.

Ganondorf grinned from his shadowy corner as he watched Zelda explore the little surprise he’d set up for her. Today was going to be her introduction to his darker tastes of lovemaking, and he hoped he could get her to agree to try it. He restrained her and controlled her often, but never yet with physical restraints; only with his words and hands. Well, that was about to change. Hopefully. He watched as she began to take down the harness and frowned, beginning to move forwards to stop her when she noticed his little tray of toys. A smirk spread across his face at the blush on her cheeks as she touched the vial of oil softly, and he settled a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

“Oh!” Zelda twisted around to see him, a hand on her heart. “You startled me.”

Ganondorf grinned and picked her up. “My apologies, Princess.”  
Zelda rolled her eyes, as was her habit when he called her that as opposed to her true title, Queen.

“What is all this?” She asked, the light of curiosity in her eyes.

Ganondorf settled them both on the bed. “It’s… something I want to try with you.”

Zelda looked at the harness hanging from the canopy and back to him with trepidation written on her features. “What sort of thing?” She asked softly.

“Do you know what this is?”

Ganondorf was determined to take it slow. He really wanted her to do this, and that meant he had to take her steady, or she would refuse. Zelda was such an innocent, and her sense of modest propriety often made it difficult for her to let go and agree to broaden her sexual horizons. That being said, if he handled her the right way, he’d figured out how to coax her into most things with a success rate of about eighty five percent. Ganondorf was determined that today would be one of the successes.

Zelda shook her head, her eyes a little wide as she touched the black rope gently. “No.” She said, her confusion and nerves evident. “What is it?”

“It’s a harness.” He said, carefully watching her eyes.

“A harness?”

Ganondorf could practically see the cogs turning in her head as she noted that it was too small for him, which meant…

“You want to tie me up in this contraption?”

That was a very nice mental image indeed. Ganondorf nodded. “Yes, I do.”

Zelda looked warily at the harness again. “Why?” She asked, her tone a little guarded.

“Why?” Ganondorf cast his mind about for an answer. That was more straightforward than he’d been expecting. How was he supposed to go into detail about his sexual interests? “Because… because… uh…”

Zelda lips turned up at the edges. “You don’t know?”

He rolled his eyes. “I _know_ , it’s just hard to put it into words.” He dropped his voice down to a husky whisper, leaning in to nip at the shell of her pointed ear. “Let me do this, Zelda. I promise you that you’ll enjoy it.”

A shiver ran over her skin from his ministrations. “It won’t hurt, will it?”

“No.” He purred in her ear, deciding it would be wise not to point out that he _could_ make it hurt, and that she’d probably enjoy that too. “No, the point of it is to pleasure _you_.”

Zelda was silent for a moment as she considered, and he nipped at her jaw, waiting for her reply.

“But Gan… I can’t touch you at all if I’m that tied up.” She said, a hint of concern in her tone. “That’s more rope than for just my wrists.”

Ganondorf nodded. “Yes, but Zelda… the very mental picture of you tied up like that is arousing enough that you don’t have to touch me.” As proof, he took her hand and placed it on the front of his trousers, where his cock strained against the fabric. “See?”

Her lips curved up again as she moulded her fingers against him. “How can I argue with such logic as that?” She said, voice rich with amusement.

Ganondorf leaned in and kissed her softly, trying to persuade her with his lips. “Let me please you, Zelda.”

She made an aroused sort of noise in the back of her throat, and Ganondorf growled slightly as he cupped her breasts through her nightgown. Full and heavy with milk, they had been very sensitive ever since she’d given birth to the twins, and just the slightest brush of his thumbs over her nipples was enough to make her sigh in pleasure. However… he’d not spent a good deal of time on her breasts since she’d let him back into her bed, for she was intensely embarrassed by her milk (why, he simply did not know), and she would shift away when he tried to touch her. He spent a while there, kissing her softly and teasing her breasts until she tried to shift backwards, away from his grip.

When he pulled back, her blue eyes were dazed, and she smiled softly.

“Okay.” She whispered, and Ganondorf grinned in victory. “Do what you want; just don’t stop.”

Ganondorf took her mouth again, shifting her backwards gently until the harness swung at her back. Pulling her up on her knees, he slowly lifted the hem of her nightgown, revealing her nude body. Moving closer, he shrugged out of his vest, taking Zelda’s mouth again as her fingers traced over his chest.

Aiming to distract her with her own desire, he slid one hand to her back, holding her tightly against him while the other snaked down between her thighs. She parted them easily with a moan in the back of her throat, and as he found her slickness, Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her breasts against his chest. Ganondorf slid his fingers back and forth in her wet slit for a few moments, then found her clit and began to rub it in small tight circles, relishing the whimper she let out.

He didn’t let up until her thighs had begun to tremble, and then he released her lips and clit in the same moment, reaching for the rope.

Zelda panted quietly as she tried to regain her thoughts. Ganondorf had nearly driven her to orgasm, but then inexplicably, he’d stopped. Abruptly, she became aware of a foreign something sliding over her shoulders; she realised it was the rope from this harness contraption, which he’d detached from the canopy. She held still and bit her lip as Ganondorf stroked the black cord across her collarbone, over her breasts, down her abdomen. With practised and sure movements, he fitted one loop around her waist, with the excess cords hanging down over her backside. Zelda fully expected him to continue tying her up, but he didn’t. Instead, he pulled her into him, taking her mouth and sliding his hand between her thighs again. Ganondorf continued in this manner for some time; he would tease her and get her steadily more and more aroused, caress her with the rope, and then he would affix more of the harness to her body.

By the time he was finished, Zelda felt partly like a cucco trussed up for roasting, and partly like she was going to combust from the heat in his eyes as he regarded her. The black cords crisscrossed her body; she had a loop around her waist which tied at the back and went up to her neck, where a knot was tied at her nape. Then, the two strands separated on either side of her neck and then crossed over and under her breasts before coming back up, then looped down into the rope around her waist, before tying her wrists together and pulling them up over her head, attaching her to the headboard. There was no practical use for the ropes on her body; Zelda surmised that Ganondorf found the sight arousing, or he would not have done it. She was entirely unable to move, completely at his mercy – and she found the thought rather excited her. She moaned into his mouth as he stroked her clit, making her blood boil, his other hand teasing her breasts with feather light touches. She knew, of course, what he wanted; sometimes, Ganondorf fell into a teasing mood, touching her lightly until she nearly screamed from frustration. She just knew that’s what he was going to do tonight.

Then, he sat up, turning towards the little tray and placing it on the bed. Zelda watched with interest as he passed his hand over the oil and the knife, and came to rest on the length of silk. This turned out to be a blindfold; Ganondorf brushed her hair out of the way, then smoothed the silk over her eyes and tied it behind her head, completely obscuring her vision. Zelda relaxed into the bedding, her position comfortable, safe in the knowledge that her pleasure was in his hands now; she couldn’t do anything.

She jumped slightly at an unfamiliar sensation on her skin.

“Is that… a feather?” She murmured.

She heard his deep chuckle, and felt it in her core.

“Yes, it is.” Ganondorf didn’t say anything more, just slowly traced the feather over her skin, before he tickled her sides with it, making her squirm.

“What on earth are you doing?” She asked with laughter in her voice.

“Quiet, Zelda.” Ganondorf’s voice was low but authoritative, and her smile faded as it made her stomach tingle.

Another sensation joined the feather; a damp, warm something that she couldn’t quite place.

“What is that?” She asked softly, and he pressed the thing a little harder against her stomach before moving on.

“It is a fine brush soaked in warm water. It is supposed to feel a little like a tongue.”

“Oh.” She could see why, actually. So that’s what the bowl of water was for. The brush trailed ever so slowly over her body, and so did the feather; the two creating entirely different kinds of stimulus on her body. The feather, light and ticklish, was the perfect antidote to the slow and arousing path of the warm brush across her heated skin. He wouldn’t touch her most sensitive places with his tools, merely traced lazy, careless paths across her body, between the cords keeping her bound. Then, cheekily: “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather do it?”

Ganondorf chuckled. “As a matter of fact, I _would_ , but I have a plan, and I intend to stick to it.”

At first, it was relaxing, and soon enticing, and then arousing; Zelda found herself twisting slightly in her restraints, attempting to push herself closer, or to get him to finally touch her nipples, which he was resolutely avoiding. Without her sight, it made the experience far more erotic as she anticipated when and where he would touch her next. Ganondorf slowly swirled the damp brush around one breast, moving higher and higher towards her nipple, making her breath short in anticipation, but a fraction of a second before he would have touched her nipple, he left off in favour of swirling around her other breasts, avoiding that nipple as well. He continued in this fashion for such a time it made her arch her back and try to push herself into the path of the brush, letting out a wail of frustration.

This only made him chuckle slightly, and then he moved away from her breasts entirely, torturous man.

“You are determined to be cruel.” She murmured, shifting slightly in a futile attempt to ease the growing throb between her thighs.

Ganondorf snickered and ran the brush down between her legs, avoiding her clit as he swirled up and down and around, driving her mad. Zelda whimpered slightly, her hips rising of their own accord, though in her binding, they didn’t get far.

“Please…” She gasped out, trying to get him to end her suffering.

Ganondorf thought he might burst as he drank in the image of his wife, bound tightly and presented to him like an offering, and he had her on the verge of begging now, which made the moment all the sweeter. His gaze trailed over her body, roving over the dark rope that crossed her pale skin. The rope that ensnared them lifted her already high and firm breasts higher, and he knew he wanted to spend some time there. Ducking under her chin, he meandered down her throat, alternately biting and laving at her smooth skin. Ganondorf nipped at her collarbone, then continued down towards her breasts.

“Wait.” Said Zelda, attempting to shift backwards as his hands closed over her breasts with more purpose this time. Ganondorf ignored her as instead of just circling her nipples gently, he pinched one. They both went still when her milk let down, dripping over his fingers and onto her belly. Zelda looked incredibly embarrassed and discomforted, and she looked away, biting her lip.

Ganondorf noted her discomfort and sought to reassure her; as if he cared whether she had milk or not! In the desert, a woman with milk was a sign of life, a sign that she could nurture and raise children for the next generation of Gerudo; Zelda’s milk, on the other hand, was proof of her motherhood, that she nurtured his children. The fact that this woman was the mother of his children, in his opinion, only made her all the more enticing.

Zelda bit her lip hard as chagrin washed over her. Breastfeeding and all the things that went with it were a woman’s territory; it was not suitable and certainly very embarrassing to have it revealed before a man. Before she could tell him to stay away from her breasts, she found his lips on hers. He kissed her hard, hands still on her breasts, and when she moaned into his mouth, he began to roll her nipples between his fingertips. She blushed intently as she felt her milk running down her body, and wondered why he didn’t seem to mind.

Then, Ganondorf left her mouth, and curiously, detached her hands from the headboard. Zelda was still blindfolded, and she wondered what exactly he was doing next as he pulled her hands behind her back and retied them to the rope encircling her waist, and then pulled her up so she was on her knees. Zelda waited in the darkness for his next move, but she didn’t have long to wait.

Ganondorf kissed her lightly, and then sharp teeth abraded her skin as he travelled down her throat, suckling there until she moaned. As he kept descending, she realised with horror just where he was going.

“Wait, no, don’t-” She said, attempting to squirm backwards.

“Why not?” He whispered in her ear, and Zelda felt herself blushing intently.

“Because- because-”

“I do not understand why you are ashamed of a perfectly natural thing.” His hands closed over her breasts again. “It is your milk that embarrasses you, is it not? Why? It is proof that you are a mother, the mother of _my_ children. Do not think it would disgust me.”

Zelda relaxed slightly, though she blushed rosily at his frank words. “You are really okay with it?”

“Of course.” His tone implied he thought she was being rather stupid.

“O-okay.” She managed, and felt him smile against her skin before he headed back down again, and then came a rather unexpected sensation. His hands were now coated in silky oil with which he kneaded and massaged her breasts, and, considering her aroused and sensitive state, it felt phenomenal. Zelda bit her lip to stifle her whimpers as he teased her nipples, making her inner walls contract sharply, heightening the emptiness she felt inside. The longer he spent kneading her breasts, the more she became at ease with the knowledge that her milk was dripping over his fingers. _If he is okay with it_ , Zelda decided, _I will be also._ It would be foolish to continue to deny them both pleasure over a little embarrassment.

Zelda expected he would touch her breasts, like he’d already been doing, but never in a million years would she have guessed what he’d do next. Ganondorf’s warm mouth closed around one nipple, and she moaned in pure pleasure, until she realised just what that entailed, and nearly melted from sheer mortification. He suckled softly at first, and Zelda breathed hard through her chagrin at the knowledge that her husband partook in an act she’d thought reserved only for her children.

Though… Zelda was not ignorant to the fact that Ganondorf had eons more sexual experience than she did, in the most literal of ways. Perhaps… he acted as though this were not out of the ordinary, and so… maybe, just maybe, it was a fairly common act? Little by little, the pleasure was taking over her senses, and so Zelda decided to let herself go.

One of his hands slid between her thighs and stroked her clit for a moment before invading her core. Zelda whimpered and began to circle her hips to meet his strokes, even as the sensations at her breast grew stronger. Ganondorf pulled back for a moment, before he latched on to her other nipple. Zelda furrowed her brow and bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans. The feeling of him suckling there was surprisingly erotic, more so than she would ever have imagined. It was wholly different, she found, to feeding her children – while the base sensation of being suckled was the same, the context surrounding it, how aroused she felt and how erotic Ganondorf’s attentions were made her relax more than ever to his actions.

Ganondorf released Zelda’s nipple with a satisfied _smack_ and glanced up to gauge her reaction. She tasted so sweet… and she wanted it now. Despite her obvious pleasure and enjoyment of it, he had no desire to push her too far… this was her first time being bound in this way, and while she looked so arousing he might explode, Ganondorf knew he had to make it good for her if he wanted her to do this again.

With that thought in mind, he left her breasts, tracing his tongue down her ribs, tasting her milk again as he did so, then skated over the faint swell of her belly, another reminder of her pregnancy. Zelda disliked the slight swell and sought to conceal it with her corsets, wanting her original figure back, but Ganondorf didn’t mind it. It thickened her figure a little, which in his opinion, was sometimes a fraction _too_ thin.

He spread her thighs as wide as possible in their restraints, then leaned down to taste her, grinning at the moan Zelda let out. Ganondorf decided that he would make her climax quickly now, then draw it out when he actually fucked her. With this in mind, he found her clit and laved it with the flat of his tongue, holding her thighs steady as she writhed in her bonds. Sliding a finger deep inside, he suppressed a groan as Zelda contracted around him, and he searched for that special place deep inside, the one that would make her fly. Ganondorf knew he had found it when Zelda stiffened and she cried out, her thighs trembling, and he slid another finger into her, stroking her in the way he knew she liked best.

Zelda was trying very hard to lift her hips now, to arch into his mouth, and Ganondorf smiled in smug satisfaction at the torture his bonds inflicted on her; she couldn’t move how she wanted to, and therefore had to submit to the pleasure he chose to give her – no more, no less.

Zeroing in on her clit, Ganondorf focused there, combining the sensation of that with his fingers inside her until Zelda shattered with a scream, her back arching despite her restraints. He licked her softly, drawing out her orgasm until she began attempting to inch away from him, the sensations becoming too much to bear.

Moving up from between her legs, Ganondorf kissed her mouth hungrily, relishing her moan when she registered the flavour of her essence on his tongue. While it was taking time and careful patience to draw it out, Zelda was in possession of a streak of erotic wanting that he had to unravel bit by bit, seeing as she would never dream of explicitly telling him what she wanted.

“When will you take the blindfold off?” She asked, her voice trembling a little from her release.

“When I am good and ready.” He replied, pinching her nipples and making her cry out. “Now let’s see…”

Ganondorf tilted his head and threw his hair over his shoulder as he considered how he wanted Zelda positioned when he took her. Nodding to himself, he turned Zelda around and began to untie her wrists from her waist. Once her hands were free, he positioned her on her knees, soothing her apprehensive noise with a kiss, then moved around behind her and fastened her hands together, then slipped them around his neck. It was a position she was familiar with… but Zelda had never been bound like this when he took her. Ganondorf fought the need to take her brutally, forcing himself to slow down as he touched her, smoothing his hands over her skin as gently as possible.

He knelt behind her and ground his cock against her ass as he gripped her hips, sliding his cock between her slick nether lips and relishing her slight moan as he ground slowly against her clit. Ganondorf growled as her heat drew him in, and he traced his fingers slowly over her abdomen as she pressed back against him, her head tipped back to rest in the hollow of his throat.

“Good?” He asked in a murmur.

“Mmm.” Zelda managed, her voice breathless.

Taking that as his cue, Ganondorf dug his fingers into her hips as he entered her, biting his lip to stifle his groan as her tightness drew him in enticingly. As much as he wanted nothing more than to drive into her hard and fast, to take her with no restraint, Ganondorf was determined to go slowly.

Zelda held her breath as Ganondorf pushed inside her, finally filling that aching emptiness she felt. He began to move against her, keeping his slow, measured pace, and though it made fire bloom in her belly, it wasn’t enough to bring her to her peak; Zelda moaned at the thought of being denied release for as long as he clearly intended to. She tried to shift back against him, but his hands were roaming softly over her abdomen and joined forces with the harness to keep her motionless. She whimpered slightly and tipped her head back further – he was moving so slowly, so tenderly inside her. Zelda clenched her bound hands in the hair at the nape of his neck – having her arms tied around his neck stretched her body against his, making her feel more exposed than ever.

Those clever, wicked hands travelled up further to cup her breasts softly, and Zelda, by now fully reconciled to the fact that he was going to pleasure her despite her milk, let her eyes drift shut, leaning as firmly against his muscular chest as she could. She bit her lip and moaned softly as he kneaded her breasts with a firm yet light touch, and when her milk let down once more, she let herself focus on the erotic sensations Ganondorf was creating, rather than the mortification she felt. Her every breath ended on a slight moan as he entered her over and over, so slowly she thought she’d scream. The way Ganondorf seemed to be so content with taking his time was lulling her into a state of almost drowsy arousal – she burned with her want, but it was a slow fire, the coals burning deep inside her core.

Ganondorf gritted his teeth against the pressure of Zelda’s inner muscles tight around his cock. She was so sensitive, her every little squeak and moan of pleasure just from his slightest touch arousing him further. With a groan in the back of his throat, he tightened his grip on her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingertips just to hear her breathing grow ragged, relishing the whimpers she made as she tried to grind herself further back onto his cock. With a growl in the back of his throat, Ganondorf trailed one hand down her body to her clit, and stifled a groan as she instantly clamped down around him, her hips pulsing in his grip.

Zelda was breathing hard now as he sped up his movements, his hips rocking into hers at a rate to make them both groan. Her fingers tightened in his hair, tugging hard as she twisted her hips.

“Ganondorf! Please!” She whimpered desperately, and he released her breasts, seizing her hip with his free hand and stroking her clit with the other as he upped his movements, hips rocking against hers slowly yet forcefully. Ganondorf snarled Zelda’s name under his breath as her climax rolled over her; it was a quiet thing, her small cry of release, and yet the calmness of her exterior did little to mask her slick inner walls milking his cock with a force that left him with no choice but to come with a loud groan, gripping her hips tightly to hold her down on his cock.

Grunting slightly from the force of his release, Ganondorf let go of Zelda’s hips as she twitched and shuddered around him, his name soft on her lips. Breathing hard, he reached up and untied her hands, lifting her off his cock and lying her down on the bedding, where he stroked his fingers across her abdomen until her eyes opened on a murmur of pleasure. He grinned at her, and then she smiled, and Ganondorf felt _very_ pleased at how the night’s events had transpired.

“Did you like that?” He asked, moving to begin undoing the ropes around her torso.

Zelda deliberated for a minute, but she nodded. “Surprisingly enjoyable.” She said, her voice quiet but playful. Ganondorf pulled the last rope off her, and she sat up, rubbing her wrists lightly and looking a little suspicious. “Is… this something you’ll want to do… often?”

 _Aha_ , he thought to himself. Zelda was getting much better at asking frank questions, though he still knew she’d die of embarrassment before she actually voiced anything explicit. Still, progress was progress. “I wouldn’t say no.”

Zelda smiled but rolled her eyes as she lay down again, pulling the sheet over her body. “Silly question, huh?”

“Very foolish.” Ganondorf agreed, lying down beside her and tugging at the sheet to reveal her breasts. “It wasn’t too uncomfortable, was it?”

He smoothed a hand over her lovely swollen breasts to illustrate his point, her nipples still peaked from her desire – her skin damp and sticky from her milk.

Zelda looked uncomfortable now. “It was… very unexpected.” She whispered, a deep blush on her features as she looked away from him. Ganondorf smirked for a moment, then stood up, scooping her into his arms.

“Bath time.” He said conversationally, in answer to her questioning glance. “You’re all sticky.”

Zelda flushed brighter and looked down. “I hate to tell you, but that is your fault.”

He grinned crookedly down at her. “I know. I made you messy, and now I get to make you clean. Win-win situation, eh?”

She rolled her eyes at him as he reached her bathing chambers and simply stepped into the steamy water, the hot springs doing an excellent job of being hot. Zelda slipped out of his arms and began methodically washing herself, and Ganondorf rolled his eyes and pulled her closer.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He said, and Zelda rolled her eyes again, but she slipped her arms around his neck as her lips met his softly.

“Oh?” She whispered, and Ganondorf smirked against her mouth before his arms closed around her and he hoisted her into the air.

“Put me down!” She commanded. “It’s cold up here.”

“As you wish.” He said, and dropped her. Zelda disappeared underwater with a spluttered squeal, and she came up again dripping and glaring.

“Insufferable man.” She bit out, and Ganondorf chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

“Oh? Considering how you treat me now, it seems like you suffer me _very_ well.” He said, touching her cheek, which made her roll her eyes.

“Why I’d ever do such a thing, I _cannot_ imagine.” Zelda chimed in an overly sarcastic tone, and he chuckled again and pulled her into deeper water, the better to enjoy her body once more.


End file.
